Rings
by Phantasmagor1a
Summary: Alice and Bella Cullen. They're both married, but they're not happy. Femmeslash.
1. Chapter 1

Bella looked across the table at Alice, who was reading a Vogue magazine. She cleared her throat and Alice looked up.

"What?" Bella shrugged.

"Nothing." Alice returned to her magazine.

"So," she said, still looking down, "how's it like being married to my, brother?"

"You mean Edward?"

"Edward is my brother." Bella thought for a while. Marriage with Edward was nice. They were happy, and being with Renesmee made them even happier. Renesmee was with Jacob now, he was happy to have babysitting duties whenever Bella wanted some time to herself. Sex with Edward was amazing as well, but she kept feeling she missed something. Something she couldn't get with just a guy, even if that guy was the best looking male vampire on earth.

"Its, good."

"Oh, okay then." Alice flipped a page and stared down. Bella returned to her book, making an attempt to break the awkward silence.

"How's it like, being married to Jasper?" Alice and Jasper had tied the knot earlier in the spring. Alice didn't answer, scanning the page she was on slowly.

"It's, like always."

"Oh, that's good."

"Huh?"

"Well, it's better than fighting." Alice eyed Bella questioningly.

"I guess," she said, flipping another page, "Well, I have a ring now though." Alice lifted up her hand and flashed the bright diamond ring on her ring finger that Jasper had gotten for her. Bella nodded, wondering why Edward hadn't gotten her something like that.

"It's nice." Alice nodded and looked back down.

"I like yours better though."

"No way, this old thing?" Bella said, surprised, lifting up her hand and placing it beside Alice's. Well it was true, Bella's ring was nicer. It was a platinum band with a violet diamond in the middle carved onto a heart. Bella loved it

"The diamond is purple. I've got plain ones." Alive picked up Bella's hand to look at the ring closer. Bella felt an electric shock go through her as their hands touched. She pulled hers away and got up, moving to the refrigerator. She felt weird, queasy. Alice got up and went behind her.

"What happened?" Bella shook her head, turning around.

"Nothing." She made to leave but Alice put a hand in front of her to stop her. Bella could have gone on, being a newborn and all she was stronger than Alice, but she didn't. Her queasiness faded slowly, replaced by another feeling as she looked down at the short, raven-haired girl in front of her.

"Don't go," Alice said, moving closer. Bella reached to the side and put her book down on the kitchen table, taking Alice's magazine from her and putting it down as well. She put her hands on either side of Alice's face and kissed her on the lips, temporarily forgetting she was already married to Edward, and Alice was married to Jasper.

Alice kissed back, tiptoeing so she could be almost as tall as Bella and leaning in on her. Her hands wove through Bella's hair, pulling at it to get her as near she could. She breathed out her words slowly.

"I had a vision just now." Bella moved down to taste the soft skin on Alice's neck, guided by Alice's hands.

"What did you see?" she asked, in between kisses.

"I saw, you and me." Bella reached the top of Alice's dangerously low-cut top with her lips. She roughly pulled a side of it to down to run her tongue across Alice's bare shoulder, making her shudder.

"What were we doing?" She put her hands on Alice's hips, lifting her tank top up slightly to expose the skin on her waist. Alice's reply was mixed with a slight moan as Bella moved downwards, putting her mouth over her newly exposed stomach.

"We were fucking." Bella smirked as she unbuttoned Alice's jeans, pulling them down slightly. She moved her tongue over to her hips and bit down on a part of Alice's flesh, gently but hard enough to make her gasp. Alice gripped the kitchen table hard, forming dents in it, arching her back to get her body closer to Bella's lips. Bella obliged her request, covering every inch of her skin with kisses.

She ripped off Alice's tank top, throwing it aside, and helped her up on the table. Alice pulled Bella up by her hair to reach her lips again, while Bella's hands made short work of getting her rid of her jeans fully. There was shuffling outside and Jasper jumped in through the window, looking at his wife on the table, wearing only her underwear, his sister-in-law on top of her. Edward came in through the door, and saw the both of them, open shock on his face.

He rushed back out, but Bella had seen the look of pain and anger on his face.

"No, Edward, please." Bella let go of Alice, pushed past a still Jasper, and ran out the door. She was faster than Edward and caught up with him in no time. She put her hands on his face, pleading.

"Please, Edward, I'm sorry." Edward stopped, his face twisted with agony. He didn't look at her and walked on, pushing her hands away.

"No, Bella." Bella began to cry, she hadn't known it was going to hurt him that bad. She rushed back to him, not letting him get away.

"Edward, I want to explain." They were nearing their cottage now, Edward opened the door and walked in, slamming it so hard bits of stone shook off the wall. Bella was alone, for the first time since she'd turned into a vampire. She sank down on the stone steps, crying.


	2. Chapter 2

It'd been hours, and twilight was starting to set in. Bella stayed outside the cottage, her eyes red and throat sore. She took another look at the door and called out Edward's name, praying he would answer. Her voice came out forced, hoarse. She stood up, stumbling slightly and banged at the door with her fists.

"Edward, please." Edward opened it sharply just as she was about to hit it again and she ended up falling into his arms. He held her shoulders but didn't budge, keeping his gaze to the floor. She watched his face, twisted with pain.

"Edward? Edward please."

"Bella, I hope you know, how much I despise the thought of ever having to, share you," he said, his voice cracking. Bella whimpered.

"I'm sorry.." Edward nodded, still not looking at her.

"I can't bear not to forgive you but please promise me, you won't do something like that again." Edward was pleading. Every little inch of that situation had made it so fucking painful. Bella nodded and threw herself on Edward, embracing him. He hugged her back, but his body didn't have the same warmth it always held. He pushed her away roughly and walked back to the Cullen house to settle things with Jasper as she went to get clean clothes.

Jasper was on an armchair, he hadn't spoken to Alice at all. She had gotten her clothes and ran off to the room they shared. He went there to look for her but she had gone off into the woods. Edward sat opposite him.

"We're going to need to decide what to do." Jasper shrugged, turning his gaze to look outside the window, searching for even the smallest hint of short black hair.

"You're the mind-reader, Edward."

"I can't read Bella, but Alice," he faltered. Jasper understood what he didn't say. Alice was attracted to Bella.

"I'll let her settle it," he said, standing up and leaving. Edward felt a strange happiness come over him and he knew Jasper was doing it. The feeling was bizarre, unnatural, it made him feel sick. It didn't feel right for him to be happy.

"Enough, Jasper." The feeling was gone as soon as it'd come as Jasper disappeared up the stairs.

Alice didn't show up for days, weeks. The rest of the family were confused, utterly oblivious to what had happened between her and Alice. Jasper was always in his room, Bella always in her cottage, refusing to even come near the rest of them. They went to hunt by themselves, unnoticed by everyone else. Edward forced himself to look happy. He even tried to cover up their erratic behaviors and Alice's disappearance.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Renesmee asked one day as he fed her oatmeal. Jacob looked on, probably wondering the same thing.

"Mommy's tired, dear. She's sleeping," Edward said, giving her another spoonful. Jacob looked straight at Edward, knowing it wasn't true but didn't press the matter. Bella and him were married and they were supposed to have their space. He sighed, picking at something in his nail.

"Jacob, that's gross," Renesmee cried out, moving away from him. Jacob stopped picking at his nails and folded his arms across his chest, sticking his tongue out at her. Sometimes they acted like they were almost the same age, Renesmee was so mature and Jacob was so, well, the opposite.

"I hope she comes out for the wedding," he said confidently. Edward stared at him. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Sam and Emily. Head wolf and head-chef for wolves," he laughed, "the pack think it's about time they did. Once people get married they get tired of being so lovey-dovey with each other." Edward laughed half-heartedly, thinking about him and Bella. They were getting tired of each other. He scooped up the last bit of oatmeal for Renesmee and went back to the kitchen, not saying another word. He put the bowl in the sink, planning to wash it later and got out through the back door.

It was a beautiful day, but Edward didn't pay it the slightest bit of attention as he walked back to the cottage. He opened the door and looked in. The house was dark, Bella never opened the curtains anymore. He pulled them open. She was sitting on the bed in their bedroom, her legs pulled up to her chest as she stared at the floor. Edward walked to her and sat beside her on the bed.

"Bella," he whispered. She turned to him. He ran his hand over the bed, smoothing out the creases.

"Sam and Emily are getting married." A slight pause as Bella deliberated what to say.

"When?"

"I don't know, but Jacob says they are. He wants you to come for the wedding."

"Oh." Bella turned back to the window. Edward reached forward and took her hand, kissing her forehead.

"I want you to come." Bella shook her head, starting to cry again. Edward took her into his arms, stroking her hair slowly.

"I'm sorry, for everything," she said, sobbing into his shoulder, "I didn't know." Edward stopped her by kissing her on the lips. Their kisses were normally filled with warmth, and contentment but this time it was fear. Edward was scared of losing Bella, to anyone. Bella pulled away and got back to her position on the bed, away from him. He got up and left, pulling the curtains in the house shut for her and going out to hunt. He needed to do something else for a while, forget about her for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper lay on the couch, trying to read. He gave up and simply thrust the book aside, covering his eyes with his hands. He tried to sleep, it was all he'd been attempting to do the past few days. Some sort of escape from the shit he'd been thrust into would have been nice. A slight rustle outside the window made him look towards it. Alice came in slowly. Her clothes were tattered and dirty and her hair was a mess. She dropped the backpack she was carrying and walked towards Jasper. He stared at her as she knelt down in front of him.

"I'm sorry." Jasper took his legs off the couch, putting his hands on both sides of her face and kissing her. He put one hand behind her back and lifted her up on the couch, kissing every part of her face and neck he could reach. Alice put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Don't act as if you're not hurting, Jasper." He let her go and moved away from her.

"I am, aren't I?" He laughed, a sound that was painful. It felt like ice on Alice's bones. She covered her ears and stood up from the couch, bending over her backpack. Jasper stood up and she shut her eyes, knowing what was coming.

"Jasper, please," she pleaded. Jasper didn't listen, or he pretended not to. He grabbed her by the neck and thrust her face against the wall, cracks forming where he did. She whimpered, trying to pull his hands away but he had such a tight hold on her. He forced her around and punched her, the force of it pushing her to the side.

Jasper raised his fist again, but couldn't bear to strike her. He fell on the floor beside his wife.

"Alice, why?" Alice choked up, his face in pain was too much for her to bear. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to yank every strand out. She gave up and buried her face in between her knees, hitting the ground with her fist. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, until Jasper got up and left the room.

Alice got up, deciding to shower. She hadn't bathed in days. She turned the water as hot as it would've go and drenched herself in it, trying to feel some sort of pain. She turned the shower off and got dressed. Her clothes in the closet were untouched since she'd left. Jasper's clothes were untouched and Alice realized he'd been wearing the same thing he was when she left.

She headed downstairs. Carlisle and Esme both gave her small smiles, which she returned. Emmett and Rosalie were playing video games. Their happiness seemed so short-lived all of a sudden. Any happiness seemed short-lived. She walked out through the back door and traced Jasper. He was standing in the middle of a clearing, still as a mannequin. She walked towards him slowly.

"Jasper?" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to acknowledge her, but didn't say anything. She didn't care if he'd just beaten her, or if he was angry. She loved him. Alice put her arms around his waist, leaning on him from behind. He put his hands on her arms and took them away, turning around. She thought he didn't want to be near her but that thought didn't mean a thing as he reached forward and kissed her.

"I'm sorry," he said. She pulled back, looking into his golden eyes.

"You didn't do anything," she muttered. Jasper shook his head and drew back slightly. He looked at her and ran a hand through her soft hair.

"I've known it since forever, Alice. You're a fucking lesbian," he said, tightening the grip he had on her hair. He realized what he was doing and relaxed his hand slowly.

"But until you've found someone who can really make you happy, I'll be here for you." Jasper released her and left, leaving her behind. Alice only had one person who made her truly happy, her sister-in-law Bella Swan. She turned around but Jasper wasn't there anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day of the wedding. Everyone was wearing some shade of peach or pink, and there were flowers everywhere, Emily looked beautiful. As she stood with Sam at the alter, it was so evident how much they loved each other. Sam couldn't keep his eyes off her, whether it was glancing at her face almost hidden behind her veil, or at her hands, or anything. Alice's trail of thoughts moved back to when she and Jasper got married. They had loved each other that much. She put her head on his shoulder, trying to find something in her to love him as much as she used to. Jasper looked down at her, kissing her on the head and holding her hand as Sam and Emily said their vows.

Bella and Edward sat two rows behind them, Charlie and Sue Clearwater beside Bella, and Renesmee and Jacob beside Edward. Renesmee looked beautiful, and Jacob was having almost as hard a time keeping his eyes off her as Sam had with Emily. Leah and Seth were at the far end. It was odd to see the werewolves dressed properly for once. Bella put her hands around one of Edward's, looking up at him. He kissed her on her lips, looking at her eyes. She smiled at him.

"I love you," she said. Edward smiled back at her, kissing her again.

"I love you too." Bella glanced at Alice and Jasper in front of them. Jasper was bent over her protectively as always but Alice was stiff. She turned around and looked at Bella, giving her a small smile. Bella nodded at her and Edward stiffened. He'd had something against Alice and hadn't spoken to her since that incident. Bella put her head on the space in between his neck and shoulder and he relaxed.

"I do." Emily said. At that moment Sam looked as if nothing in the world could have made him even happier. The priest continued.

"Sam Uley, do you take Emily Young to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"The pussy's crying," Paul whispered to Jared and they both snickered. Sam's eyes were watery at the prospect of being married to his one true love. Kim hit Jared on the shoulder, although she seemed amused as well.

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you two, man and wife. Sam Uley, you may kiss the bride." Sam gently lifted up Emily's veil and kissed her. The entire church burst into applause and the wolf pack wolf-whistled. Sam and her finally drew apart, and it was Emily's turn to throw her bouquet. Leah caught it. She and Embry had just imprinted on one another a few days ago and they kissed, drawing more applause and wolf-whistles. The wedding dinner afterwards was small, just the Cullens, the wolf pack, and several close relatives of Sam and Emily.

Sam and Emily got their first dance, and the rest joined in. Bella, not fond of huge parties, slipped away to the bathroom to fix her hair. She was digging in her purse for her lipstick when the door opened behind her and Alice came in. They stared at each other for what seemed like ages. Alice walked forward, putting one hand on Bella's shoulder. Bella didn't resist, and looked down.

"Alice, please don't."

Alice moved closer so both their bodies were touching. She moved her lips close to Bella's, speaking slowly.

"I can't help it." Bella grabbed her purse and slipped out from underneath her.

"No, Bella!" Alice raced in front of the door, blocking her only exit. Being a newborn Bella could've pushed her away easily but she didn't.

"Alice, what do you want?"

"You."

"I'm married to Edward."

"But do you love him?" Bella stared at the floor, unmoving, her eyes beginning to water.

"That's none of your business, Alice", she said, pushing Alice aside roughly and heading out the door. She walked to Edward and took his hand. He'd been watching Carlisle and Esme on the dance floor.

"Edward, I want to leave now." Edward got up from his seat and pulled her into a hug.

"Stay here, let me tell Jacob and Renesmee first." Bella nodded as Edward pushed through the crowd and disappeared. Jasper was at the same table, he didn't look at Bella, pretending to be interested in his fingernails. Alice hadn't come back yet and the tension between Bella and Jasper was overwhelming, so much so that Jasper got up and left, leaving Bella to feel tainted and disliked. She was thankful Edward came back soon.

"Jacob will drop Renesmee off later, they don't want to go back so soon. Sometimes it's like they're one person, exactly the same," he said. laughing. He looked at Bella's solemn face and stopped, putting one arm around her and helping her into the Porsche. Bella sat in the passenger seat while Edward drove silently. She didn't speak to him as she got out and went back to the cottage. Edward parked the car and went into the Cullen house, not wanting to disturb her.

Bella wretched open the door and slammed it as she went in, collapsing on the bed. When Edward didn't come after an hour, the feeling of loneliness filled her. She didn't have Charlie, or Edward, or Renesmee, or Jacob. She was alone, because of the stupid decisions she had made in her life. She had hurt the one person she truly loved, or the two. Bella buried her head in the pillow, screaming into it. Alice or Edward, she couldn't choose, but she had to.


	5. Chapter 5

"Both of them were in tears at the end, you should have seen them." Esme was telling Carlisle about how towards the end of the wedding, when Sam and Emily were preparing to leave for their honeymoon, they had hugged every single person at the reception dinner. Carlisle laughed and kissed her on the lips, opening the door for them. Alice walked in silently holding Jasper's hand and let go of it to go up to their room. Jasper said he was going out to hunt so she knew she would have some time alone. She was removing her earrings and putting them back into their case when a small voice spoke from behind her.

"Alice?" She turned around, knowing perfectly who was there. Bella was sitting on the bed, her eyes red. She had been crying. That was almost all she did nowadays. Cry, hunt, walk around for a while, stare out the window, cry some more. Alice took her other earring off quickly and walked towards her. Bella was still in the pink silk dress she had worn for the wedding. She stood up and walked towards Alice, speaking slowly.

"I know what I want, Alice." Alice kissed her to stop her from saying anything more, using one hand to take off the clip that held most of Bella's hair up. It fell down over her shoulders and back in perfect curls. Bella slipped out of her heels, kicking them aside. She slid her hand on the back of Alice's thigh and lifted her leg up slightly, going down on her knees to take Alice's heels off for her. She undid the strap and took one off slowly, kissing Alice's ankle up to where the slit of her dress started.

Bella did the same for the other one and threw both of them to a corner of the room. Alice sighed in relief at the prospect of the killer shoes removed and pulled Bella back up, guiding her back to her lips. She searched the back of Bella's dress for the zip and pulled it down, letting the dress slide to the ground when she reached the end. Alice reached backwards trying to undo the zip on her own dress. Bella smiled into the kiss, feeling her fumble with it and pulled her hands away, doing it by herself.

She held the zip and brought it down painfully slow, caressing Alice's back with it. Alice urged her on with slight moans but she decreased her speed, if that was even possible. Alice gave up, taking Bella's hand and pulling it down herself, shrugging out of her dress. She stepped out of it and pushed Bella backwards down on the bed, climbing on top of her. Bella smirked and pushed her over, going on top. She covered Alice's chest, neck, and waist with kisses, and moved one hand down to touch her. Her moans got louder, and were mixed with heavy pants as Bella aroused her even more.

Alice opened her eyes, watching as Bella pushed the unwanted material aside and teased her even more. She lifted her head up slowly, unable to keep their lips apart for more than a few seconds and pulled Bella into a french kiss.

"I love you, Bella," she said. Bella's movements slowed down, as if she was thinking. Alice pulled back, looking at her maroon eyes with fear. They warmed up slowly, and Bella picked up the pace again.

"I love you too, Alice." Alice smiled and closed her eyes again, kissing her on the forehead and on both cheeks. She opened them. Jasper was standing at the doorstep, his expression hard to read.

"No." Alice moved away from Bella automatically, trying to put some distance in between them. But nothing could have covered up what they'd just done, or the fact that Jasper had seem them doing it. He looked as if he'd just been torn into a thousand pieces, but had enjoyed it. The mixture of pain, anger, and happiness was unnerving.

"I'm glad you found someone you love, and who loves you back, Alice," Jasper said, turning and walking away.

"No, Jasper!" she cried out. She got out of the bed and slid back into her dress, running after him. He'd gone into the woods. She felt a strange euphoria come over but she knew Jasper was doing it.

"Jasper, please stop." The feeling got even worse, and she fell onto the ground, crying. It felt wrong, just wrong. She was tainted, disgusting, and she's just broken the heart of someone who had loved her more than anything. She had no right to be happy. The feeling disappeared as suddenly as it had come to her she she realized, along with it, Jasper must have left as well. Bella Cullen got off the bed and dressed. She ran back her cottage, to Edward, putting her arms around him and kissing him with all the force she had in her.

"Fuck me, Edward, please." She wanted his hands on her. Edward was completely confused. She'd just been a trainwreck earlier in the day and now she wanted to have sex with him. He put his hands on her shoulders, pulling away.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he asked. She wasn't. She clung to him as a new wave of tears hit her, and he stroked her hair softly, trying to comfort her as she cried into his shoulder.

"I'm here Bella, I always will be." Edward didn't know how the words affected her. Bella knew he would be there for her, forever, but that was the problem. She didn't want him there for her. She wanted him to despise her so she could move on with her life. Edward was too kind and she didn't deserve it. A knock on the door told them Jacob and Renesmee were back.

"Go back, clean up. I'll get it," he said. She went to the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. Her hair seemed disgusting. She opened the cabinet and took out a pair of scissors, trying to snip off as much of it as she could. But being a vampire had made her hair too strong and she only managed to snip off parts of it, leaving behind a mess of hair on her as well as on the floor, and the scissors dented and useless. Edward heard the snipping and opened the door.

"Bella, no!" He ran to her and took the scissors out of her hands, putting it back into the cabinet. She buried her head in his chest. She felt violated, tainted. He kissed her head and ran his fingers through her hair, pulling out any stray bits that had been cut off.

"Edward, I'm so messed up," she said.


	6. Epilogue

A decade later, Bella sat on the steps in front of the cottage and ran her fingers through the mud. It had been raining earlier and the sky was still grey. She dug her fingers deep into the dirt and grabbed a handful of it, watching it slide through her fingers and fall back to the ground as she lifted her hand up. She thought about the past ten years of her life. Metaphorically speaking, she was alive. She thought about the week after Jasper had left, when they had gotten a letter from him.

_To my family, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie, thank you for every kind word, every pat on the back, every life changing lesson. Alice, I give you everything I have, and my heart along with it. Bella, Edward, tell Renesmee Uncle Jasper loves her very much. I will miss you all._

_Jasper._

He had gone to the Volturi asking them to kill him, and they had given him what he wanted. He was dead. Alice had seen it happen in one of her visions. She had witnessed every gory detail and it had driven her to the brink of insanity, causing her to leave again, this time for good. Neither Bella, nor anyone had ever caught another glimpse of her. Only Zafrina, while visiting the Cullens once, had told them that she had seen Alice in a corner of the Amazon hunting humans.

Zafrina told them that Alice had run away as soon as she had seen her, and Zafrina had no intention of chasing someone who did not want to be caught. Bella remembered how she was consumed with guilt with what had become of her sister-in-law. Alice had given up on the vegetarian lifestyle, her love of fashion, even her poised demeanor to become a nomad, struggling to fend for herself. Bella knew how it had been her own fault, she had seduced Alice, and now she was the only one left to pretend as if everything had just been a bad dream.

Bella's trail of though moved to the other members of her family, the rest of the Cullens. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie had been oblivious to the secrets surrounding Edward, Jasper, her and Alice. The tension between them put a strain on their relationships, and they became distant. Rosalie and Emmett moved to Europe with the excuse of wanting a change of scenery. They bought a tiny castle in the South of France. Carlisle and Esme had put off leaving Forks for far too long. Carlisle's physical appearance was almost three decades younger than he claimed and people were getting more open with their questioning. The both of them travelled the world, not staying in one place for more than a few years, but still visited her and Edward occasionally.

Her marriage to Edward had crumbled. They were good parents to Renesmee and took excellent care of her. Jacob helped them as much as he could. She grew up fast and in seven years she was a happy, beautiful, healthy seventeen year old. That was when she had stopped aging, and she moved in with Jacob. The two of them were in love, and with Sam's marriage to Emily and his settling down, Jacob had become the next Alpha in the pack. Bella smiled to herself at the thought of Renesmee and Jacob discussing wedding plans.

Bella thought about the wolf pack. Leah and Embry had gotten married, about to have their first baby. Seth was still Leah's annoying little brother, and he had supported the Cullen through everything. Paul was still his hot-tempered, volatile self but his mood had improve after he'd been engaged to Rachel. They had their own house now, so Billy didn't have to put up with Paul at his house any more, eating his food. Collin and Brady and some of the other younger wolves had harder jobs now, since many of the older wolves had stopped phasing after they'd decided to settle down.

Edward had left soon after Renesmee had, and joined the Volturi, the same group of vampires who had killed his brother. He pined for some purpose in his life and Aro was happy to have his power of mind-reading in the army. Carlisle and Esme had stopped visiting, and Bella hadn't heard from Rosalie or Emmett again. Bella opened her hand and watched the mud flow through it. It was starting to pour again and the water washed it all off her hand, leaving it clean. She lived alone now, all by herself in this huge house, filled with memories.

The piano Edward had played a song for her on, the couch where she had spent most of her pregnant days, the room where she had given birth to Renesmee was all hers now. She heard rustling in the forest and looked up, straight at the trees in the distance. A small figure dressed in black walked out of the green foliage. Bella's squinted through her wet hair to look at the figure, and her eyes became wide. She recognized the short pixie-cut hair, the young face even though it was slightly more weathered. She had no doubts now, and she would never have another doubt again.

"Alice?" she called out to it.

The figure nodded, walking closer.


End file.
